Hart of Darkness Goes On
by A Marks
Summary: Although Jonathan recovered from temporary blindness have the Harts seen the last of Arnold Harmon?
1. Chapter 1

The Story Continues

Arnold held the knife close to his face as he stared at Jonathan. "I am going to kill you," he spat in a menacing tone.

Jonathan felt helpless with the patches covering his eyes and the cane in his hand. Arnold had the advantage at the moment, but he thought about what Jim Blye had taught him. "_Turn out the lights and see who has the advantage._" He slowly backed away from the madman as he felt his way towards the light switch. Jonathan stumbled into the doorframe, and he realized he was in the laundry room. The main electrical switch was on the wall just inside the door, and Jonathan fumbled for the lever. Finally, feeling for the switch, he pushed it down, the entire house going dark in the process.

Arnold looked around as he realized what Jonathan had just done. From somewhere in the dark, he heard the blind man say, "Now we're on equal terms."

Arnold pulled a lighter from his pocket and walked towards the fireplace. "You'll die so sweetly, in the dark," he said as he bent down, and turned the knob on the gas. The fire roared to life and illuminated the room enough so Arnold could see movement across the kitchen. He quickly scanned the area around him. "That's right, no light," he said as he moved into the middle of the room. He spun as Jonathan emerged from the doorway. Using his cane, Jonathan moved towards the island while Arnold squatted on the other side of the counter. "Can't see in the dark," he goaded.

Jonathan heaved a breath and moved along the island to the far side. Arnold moved quickly to the other end as well. "Is he here?" he laughed as he held the knife up in front of Jonathan.

Although he could sense the frustration set in, Jonathan knew he needed to keep his wits about him and wait for the right time. He quickly made his way back along the island. "Where is he?" Arnold spat as he followed him around the island. Jonathan backed up as he felt Arnold closing in on him. "Can't see in the dark, can I? Can't I?" Arnold sneered as he stalked Jonathan around the kitchen. "Can you?"

Jonathan nearly lost his balance as he backed away from the madman. Arnold, sensing the fear taking over in Jonathan's mind, reached over with his knife and quickly swiped Jonathan's forearm. "Can you see him?"

Jonathan recoiled as he felt the hard metal press against his arm. "Ahhh," he cried out.

Arnold stared at the man who he held responsible for his sister's death. As he stepped forward in preparation to attack, Jonathan made his move. He raised his cane in front of him, and as he felt Arnold move towards him, he swung the cane around, knocking the knife from Arnold's hand. He let out a grunt as he lunged for the man standing in front of him. Jonathan pushed and pushed until Arnold backed into the fireplace. The surprise attack caught Arnold off guard, but as he fell to the floor, he regained his composure and pulled Jonathan down with him.

They struggled near the fireplace, and Jonathan could feel the heat of the flames licking at his skin as Arnold pushed him dangerously close to the fire. Jonathan kicked at Arnold's feet and finally kicked them loose of their footing. Both men rolled away from the fire, and Arnold tried to crawl towards the knife, lying on the floor. Jonathan grabbed him and pulled him back over his shoulder where he was able to roll over and found himself on top of his would-be assailant. Arnold caught him off guard and pushed Jonathan off of him, once again trying to reach for the knife. Jonathan pulled the man back towards him then rolled over, so he now straddled the man's chest. Grabbing Arnold's jacket, Jonathan pulled him up then punched him with his right hand. He continued hitting him until he heard Jennifer call out his name. Sensing Arnold no longer struggling under his weight, he crawled off the man as Jennifer rushed to his side. He groaned as he reached for her.

"Jonathan," she cried as she helped him up. Guiding him into the rocking chair, she said, "It's alright. It's alright. It's alright, Darling. It's over. It's over."

Jonathan's breathing labored as fear, anger, and relief washed over him. He felt her comforting hands on his legs, his arms, and then his head. "Take these off, will you? It's killing me," he begged as he reached for the eye patch.

"No, Darling. The doctor said you're not supposed to."

"Please, take them off," he begged louder as he grasped her arms. He groaned in pain.

"Alright, alright. Sh," she whispered as she reached around to the back of his head and slowly peeled the bandage away. As she raised his head and slid the patches off of his eyes, she prepared for the worst.

Jonathan felt the patches fall from his eyes, and as he opened his eyes, he sensed the lighting in the dark room. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted.

Jennifer stared intently into her husband's eyes as she waited for some sign from him as to the result.

As he regained his vision, Jonathan turned his head slightly to look into Jennifer's fear-filled eyes.

"Can you?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Yeah, I can."

Relief poured through Jennifer. "Ah," she gasped as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Jonathan reached up and tenderly wiped away the tears. That simple gesture told her that he had regained his vision. He was healed. This latest ordeal behind them, she gasped again as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Jonathan wrapped her tightly in his arms, not wanting to ever let her go again.

Lieutenant Gray received the 911 call from Jennifer and rushed to his friend's house where they found Max unconscious on the back patio, and Arnold tied to one of the kitchen chairs. Officers took Arnold into custody as he ranted about Jonathan killing his sister and how he'd never let Jonathan get away with it.

Both Jonathan and Jennifer provided statements to Lieutenant Gray while paramedics tended to the lump on Max's head. He refused a trip to the hospital, and Jennifer promised she would take him to his doctor the next morning. Finally, after several hours, Max, Jennifer, and Jonathan went to their bedrooms to try and sleep off the adrenaline that had been pumping through their systems.

"Darling, we should go back to your doctor in the morning to have them check your eyes. I know your vision's returned, but I am still concerned we removed those bandages too early, and although you can see now, you could regress throughout the night."

"Fine, but I am not putting those patches back on my eyes."

They crawled into bed, and Jennifer rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "Fine. I am just so thankful that you can see again."

"I am, too." He pulled her close to him and kissed her head. Before long, they were both sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan held Jennifer's hand as the judge announced the verdict in the case of the State vs. Arnold Harmon. The "not guilty by reason of insanity" verdict did not come as a surprise to anyone in the courtroom, and the judge imposed sentence immediately as advised by the state. Harmon would spend an indefinite period of time at an undisclosed mental hospital. Jennifer felt Jonathan breathe in at the realization that he wouldn't know where they were keeping the man.

Jonathan had been hoping for a slightly different outcome. After all, the man had killed a doctor and the Hart's pool man. In addition to causing temporary blindness to Jonathan, he had attempted to kill him at the hospital and in the kitchen of their home. However, once he had entered his plea of insanity, Jonathan knew it was over. The man was most definitely crazy, and although both he and Jennifer hoped that Arnold Harmon could be rehabilitated, there was a part of Jonathan that wanted the man to rot in prison.

Lieutenant Gray stood and patted Jonathan on the back. "Sorry, Jonathan. I know you wanted to see him put away for good."

"Is there any way I can find out what hospital he will be at?"

"Not unless you know someone," the Lieutenant said glumly. "You know someone?"

"I think I will have Stanley look into for me. I would like to know everything that is going on with him. I want to keep a close eye on him."

"I understand, Jonathan, but those hospitals are pretty good at keeping their patients restrained and under sedation, if needed."

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in making sure that Arnold Harmon remains a patient of that hospital for a very long time."

Lieutenant Gray nodded as the threesome walked out of the courtroom. As they exited the courthouse, reporters and cameras were thrust in their faces. It seemed all of Los Angeles and the business world was interested in how the trial turned out.

"Mr. Hart, how are you feeling? Have you recovered completely from your blindness?"

"How do you feel about the verdict? Do you think it is fair?"

"Mr. Hart, are you concerned that Harmon could be released in a few years?"

Jonathan looked at Jennifer and squeezed her hand. They pushed their way through the throng of reporters without making a single comment. Max was waiting for them at the curb in the Rolls, and they both ducked into the back seat. "Man, those reporters are everywhere, Mr. H." Max's gravelly voice was a welcomed comfort.

"Yes, they are Max. How about taking us to Hart Industries. Darling, I have a few things at the office I need to see to. You can come up, or Max can take you where you need to go."

"I will go with you." Jennifer didn't want to leave Jonathan alone after the conclusion of the trial. Although he said he was ok, she knew better. He needed her with him. It was where she wanted to be anyhow.

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." He smiled and settled into the seat.

Deanne was at her desk when they walked in. "Good afternoon Mr. Hart. Mrs. Hart, it is nice to see you again."

"Hello, Deanne." Jennifer smiled at Jonathan's secretary.

"Oh, Mr. Hart, Stanley dropped off that information about the underwater camera. He said Mr. Johnson was ready to conduct those experiments whenever you and Mrs. Hart wanted to take that trip to Hawaii."

"Thank you, Deanne. Feel like taking a little Hawaiian vacation soon?" he said, looking at his wife.

"That sounds nice." They walked into his office, and when the door shut behind them, Jennifer put her arms over her husband's shoulders. "Darling, how are you really feeling about this morning?"

Jonathan's eyes dropped. He couldn't fool her. "I am scared, Darling. For the first time, in a long time, I am really scared. Arnold's already escaped one mental hospital. That is why I am going to have Stanley look into where they have taken him this time."

"Do you think he will come after you again?"

"I have no idea, but he did not finish the job, so I think that will be motivation for him to try."

The Harts went about their lives. They traveled to exotic places, usually related to Jonathan's work. They took their trip to Hawaii and tested the underwater camera. Of course, it came with mystery and danger of its own. An associate of Jonathan's was murdered because they got too close to discovering another man's scheme to plunder a shipwrecked boat made of gold.

They took a trip to South America to visit an animal sanctuary only to find themselves being hunted by a mad man who Jonathan had bested in the business world.

It did not seem like they were even safe in their own home. Several times their house guests got caught up in some type of criminal activity. Jonathan and Jennifer oftentimes found themselves in the middle of the crazy escapade. Other than minor scrapes, bruises, and bumps on the head, they had escaped serious injury. Through it all, their love was strong. They leaned on each other for support and protected each other as best they could.

But there was one thing about their lives that had changed. It wasn't anything anyone could see, and on their good days, they seemed to forget about it. Every once in a while though, something was said, or a news report would flash on the screen, and their minds, especially Jonathan's, went back to those dreadful days when he thought he might not ever be able to see again.

He was in his office when Stanley barged in unannounced one afternoon. "Oh, Mr. Hart, I am sorry to just walk in like that. Deanne's not at her desk, and,"

"It is ok, Stanley. Sounds like whatever you have is important." Jonathan smiled at the young man who always seemed delighted in helping his boss.

"I think I found where they are keeping Mr. Harmon. Well, what I mean to say is, I know I found him. See, I have a friend who has a friend who has a friend, and,"

"Stanley," Jonathan interrupted. "Are you saying you know what hospital Arnold is at?"

"Yes, sir. That is exactly what I am saying." Stanley handed Jonathan a piece of paper. On it was directions for the care of one A. Harmon.

"You found him." Jonathan looked up at the balding man standing in front of him. "Stanley, I can not thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Hart. I know what this man did to you. I cannot believe they did not put him in prison for it."

"At least I have this now. And I can only hope that he stays there for a very long time."

"If you do not have anything else for me, then I will go."

"I will let you know if I need anything else."

Stanley left Jonathan alone in his office. He studied the paper with the hospital's name printed at the top. It was a good facility. Much different from the State hospital Arnold had been kept at before. He rubbed his forehead, deep in thought, then picked up the telephone and dialed the hospital's number.

When he was sure he was connected to the right person, he explained his reason for calling. "Chief Thomas, my name is Jonathan Hart. I am not sure if you know who I am."

"I have heard your name before, Mr. Hart. How may I help you?"

"I am interested in one of your patients."

"I am sorry, Mr. Hart. I cannot give you any information about our patients. That would be against the law and unethical."

"I do not want any information except to confirm that he is still a patient."

There was a slight hesitation by the chief of the hospital staff. "I do not know if I can help you."

"I could provide a little donation to the hospital for that information."

"A donation?"

"I am sure the hospital could use a significant donation, and all I ask is that when I call to get an update on the patient, you provide me with verification that he is there."

"Very well, Mr. Hart. What patient is it that you need to know about?"

"Arnold Harmon."

"Hm, I would have to take a look in our records. When would you make that donation?"

"When I hang up with you, I will authorize my bank to send you the money."

"I see. Ok, Mr. Hart. When I have received your donation, I will call you back with the information you want."

Jonathan gave the man his telephone number. When he hung up, he called his bank and sent $50,000 to the hospital. It was a little more than what he wanted to pay, but he hoped it would be enough to entice the chief of the hospital to tell him what he wanted to know.

The next day as he sat at his desk, Deanne transferred a telephone call to his office. "This is Jonathan Hart."

"Mr. Hart. This is Paul Thomas. We spoke yesterday. Thank you very much for your generous donation. The patient you inquired about yesterday is indeed a patient at this hospital."

"And he is being treated there?"

"He is."

Jonathan could tell the man did not want to share any more information than verification of Arnold's presence at the hospital. Jonathan did not blame the man. He thanked him for his time and hung up the telephone. Jonathan sat back in his chair and thought about what it meant to know which hospital Arnold Harmon was being held at. He sighed a deep breath and felt a sudden relief that he had not felt since rescuing Jennifer and her father from the son of one of Stephen Edwards rivals. That madman had kidnapped Jennifer when they were visiting Stephen, and Jonathan had tracked them down at a military museum.

"You did very well," the older man said as he handed the chief of the hospital a large sum of money. "This is our little secret, and if Jonathan Hart calls again, tell him Mr. Harmon is still a patient here. Understand?"

The hospital executive looked at the cash in his hand, and his mouth began to drool. He nodded his head in understanding.


End file.
